


Three Is in Fact, Company.

by woopsforgotadam



Series: You're Not the Boss of Me Now [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Family time, Gen, Mostly sibling related, au: you're not the boss of me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally people overlook the middle child. Maybe. But in this case, the only overlooked thing is the white hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is in Fact, Company.

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in the au. This time focusing much more on the beautiful sibling relationship. Expect much more to come.

Most families with three children always yap on about the whole _Middle Child Syndrome_ , and how in other families, that middle one is **overlooked**. Left out in favor for the first or youngest child. Perhaps that is true, but in this family, the only overlooked thing is the fact the middle child has white hair. The literal white spot in a sea of black.

(It was because of that spot he had thought he was adopted and such thoughts spiraled into a whole existential crisis on what was the point of living if his life was a lie anyway?

Ur was first concerned that her son had taken to sleeping on the roof. She was not aware that she was leaving him thinking he was adopted, but then rolled her eyes at how the eight year old Lyon had thought he was an alien.)

The thing was with Ultear, Lyon and Gray, who between Ultear to Gray had a mere total four year age difference, they were _literally_ forced to get along. Sure, they had friends, but family first was a big value their mother held. Sunday dinners were a  thing. Even if said dinner often included a food fight (Silver was involved, too, before you blame the kids.)

Let’s say this story began the first time Ultear and Lyon teamed up against someone. That someone happened to be some brat at their daycare who was the first of many to say Lyon’s hair was, to quote ‘weird’. At age three and four the pair had managed to hold Joe down and force feed him some sand and water _before_ breaking his front teeth.

They were then kicked out of the day care and their very pregnant mother had to apologize to the family while she thought of a fitting punishment, but in the backseat of th car, buckled into their car seats, Lyon and Ultear had smiled at each other.

So yes, the story began there with the removal Joe’s front teeth.

* * *

As the saying goes, Two is Better than One. So whenever Ultear hung out with Laxus and Cana, Lyon was there, too, because that’s her little brother _who cares if he’s five?_ Gray, however, was merely two and therefore a **_b a b y_**. Ur and Silver were just relieved that the pair didn’t repeat a Joe experience, and Ivan Dreyar was surprised that Cana and Ultear got along, considering how ‘well’ their fathers did. That would be just one of many examples of how not every generation’s bitterness was repeated. For the sake of their precious daughters _and_ Ur, Gildarts and Silver were civil towards each other. When the children were at home, however, there was no Cana or Laxus to play with so Ultear and Lyon were mostly left to their own devices while Dad was at work and Mom was with Gray.

“Hide and Seek~!” The suggestion was said with a shining in six year old eyes that Lyon knew no one could say no too. Even if _he_ was going to be it. So, the boy nodded and resigned himself to sitting in the corner and counting while Ultear hid.

“...fiveteen…sixteen....seventeen---” the counting of the concentrated five year old was put to a halt by the feeling of someone grabbing his ear. Immediately, blue eyes shot open and the young boy moved his head to see familiar always sticking up black hair. Lyon was quickly met with the smiling (and drooling) face of his little brother. Disgusted by the appearance of the toddler, Lyon inched away from him, glaring, “Stop it, Brat.”

Considering the Brat was two, he crawled closer until he was next to his big brother again and smiled, a small yelp of excitement leaving his mouth. Nose crinkling, the white haired boy merely stared back and---- _gross!!_ Gray had taken Lyon’s hand into his mouth. The demon was seemingly enjoying Lyon’s hand while the older boy squirmed and gagged.

Finally getting his hand gently out of Gray’s clutch, Lyon looked at the spit on his hand and back at the still smiling Gray who now had his own hand in his mouth. “ **Disgusting** …”

Lyon was really in awe in the way this child could be so...gross and not even know.

The garbled nonsense that passed off as toddler talking came from his little brother’s mouth and the older one sighed longingly, he really just wanted to play, however, Ur was probably asleep if the brat came to him. So, with no enthusiasm, Lyon nodded at Gray which only excited the toddler who loudly clapped his hands together and yelled.

The yelling part caused loud footsteps to make their way into room, and seconds later a disgruntled Ultear came in, her eyes narrowed. “Why is the _Brat_ here, Lyon?”

“Mom’s asleep I thinks and he cames here.” Two  pairs of eye were on the toddler who was currently occupying himself with his hand once more, oblivious to the fact his siblings were upset with him interrupting their game.

“...We can’t just wake Momma up.”

“I know.”

“What do we do?”

At this, Gray moved forward as to get closer to Lyon, his hand touching his face as the boy in question remained calm. “Entertain him?” Quickly Lyon set his bigger hands on Gray’s and moved steadily them away from his face which the toddler seemed to be okay with, he moved a bit away to grab a nearby ball from the ball, a relic of Ultear ad Lyon’s catch game from before, and he bounced it around.

“What does he likes to do...that doesn’t involve _spit hands_?”

Wiping said hand on the back of the toddler’s shirt, the white haired boy shrugged, “That clapping game...tickling….he seems pretty excited to talk. Or twy.”

Ultear grinned at that last part.

* * *

 

By the time Ur woke up, she realized she had been asleep for four hours. Her eyes were wide open and she immediately looked around the living room for her youngest child, and she stopped, muting the t.v. The house was almost too quiet. Much too quiet for someone who had a six year old, a five year old and an M.I.A two year old. Her feet moved quickly about the house and up the stairs until she finally heard a victory cry from the Play Room.

Relieved her children were not playing in the kitchen or something, she made her way much more calmly to the play room, the door was ajar so she didn’t have to do much i order to open the door and peer inside. The scene looked innocent enough.

“Say it again, Gray!” Ultear was smiling at her little brother, and Lyon was even smiling too. And they used his name, not Brat! Wait...what did she say? Say it again, Gray? Excitement bubbled into her chest as she waited to hear her youngest child’s first words.

“Uwteah an’ Lyon i’ awshum!”

And the excitement went away.

That day, it was decreed that two is better than one---but three is much much better. For reasons.

* * *

As the years went by their bond grew ever stronger, through fights and strange happenings (like that time Ultear, Lyon and Gray all were in a town jail thirty miles away for trespassing and all were crossdressing) they managed to stick together in the fabric of their family. Their mother’s hiatus from the family after game Night became just a shrug for the four left behind, Silver included. From the strange locket mystery and to the time when Lyon traumatised two people for bullying his baby brother, they were all close.

Perhaps, sometimes, too close.

* * *

 

The door swung open and slammed just as fast, fast enough for Lyon to barely move his eyes away from his book to see his shirtless sister, in just a lacy bra and holding other ones in her hand. She looked panicked and the boy felt his _soul sigh_ as he sat up and raised an eyebrow at her. It was enough of a question which was answered with a sigh and a pout.

“Does this make my boobs look _really_ nice? I’m going on a date with Laxus tonight.”

Another soul sigh. Lyon titled his head and squinted before shaking his head and going back to his book, “Switch that one for the pink bow one. It’s unlike your usual clothes and the wiring is better, plus you said before it’s more comfortable. You wanna be comfortable, Ultear, not fake.”

“Thanks little brother~”

The door, once more, opened and slammed closed again.

* * *

 

“So in all, you’ve _no idea_ what to do?” the older one concluded, his face twisted in a frown. Gray in return nodded frantically and he looked so pained Lyon felt an uncharacteristic surge of pity. Poor boy. On the outside, he merely poured his Pepsi and then placed it back in the fridge while contemplating the situation. He stood and faced his brother again and Gray looked annoyed but that underlying anxiety was still there.

Lyon shrugged.

“Well, you already kissed her. Lucy is probably freaking out right now about what it means. Go to her house and tell her, in person, how you feel. Don’t be such a brat, Brat.”

Gray left the house only ten minutes after that. Lyon smirked. He knew he was right.

* * *

 

(The irony in both these situations is how Lyon helped them in that section of their life...meanwhile his own was a mess.)

* * *

 

“I **hate** her.”

“ _Same_.”

Both dark haired siblings met each other’s eyes and then simultaneously glared at Holly Burbanks. The official girlfriend of one Lyon. Her red lipstick seemed to be a bit much, and there was something off about her. Ultear’s nails hit the countertop while Gray had his arms crossed over his chest. The view from the Kitchen counter, to the den was easy enough and both were not happy.

Jellal came in and paused at the look on both faces. “..Hello?”

“Move, Jellal, you’re in our view. We’re glaring at Holly.”

“Exactly what Ultear said-- _movie it_ , Blue.”

Nodding, he made his way to the cookies on the table and joined them, “She is a bit overboard isn’t she? I don’t think Ur likes her very much.”

“ _ **No one does,**_ ” supplied Gray, “While you were safely off at University, I’ve had to deal with her since October. Same with Silver and Ur. She’s one of the stoners of the school, but I’ve never see Lyon smoke before. HE cares too much about baseball to ruin that for himself.”

“Well then, Gray,” Ultear now moved so that she was looking at her baby brother, “How will we sabotage this?”

Jellal left the kitchen, something about not wanting to be involved and Gray smirked at his sister.

(In the end, Lyon broke up with Holly because she obviously didn’t understand what it meant to have siblings.)

* * *

The moral of this? Why simply to show that for the strange dynamic of the Milkovich-Fullbuster clan and how it was was not like any family. There was no _Middle Child Syndrome_ to be heard of, because all three did over-the-top things together. It wasn’t right without all three involved. They were called in the neighborhood the Three Musketeers. (Unless you were thinking of the Dreyar-Milkovich-Alberona trio, they were simply the Devils of the neighborhood.) Although their names are different as in Ultear Frost Milkovich, Lyon Vastia Milkovich and Gray Milkovich-Fullbuster, in the end they come from same two people. The same two people who sigh a lot, but have their own bits of crazy in them.

For the siblings, it was the three of them, always and that’s all that mattered.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
